El'druin
El'druin, the Sword of Justice Retribution Judgment/Judgement Righteousness and Law, is the sword of the archangel Tyrael. Lore By all accounts El'druin is a unique weapon, capable of cutting through any foe or substance in existence. However, some believe that the blade's edge cannot pass through or harm any being of righteous intent.Book of Cain Additionally, the sword has the ability to generate a small shield of some kind2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-31 and protect its wielder from corruptive forces that would otherwise harm other mortals. It also appears to have a degree of sapience. Only those with a righteous heart can wield the blade,Book of Tyrael and will not aid its user if used in anger.Storm of Light It carries angelic resonance. El'druin, in a sense, is part of Tyrael himself. It is tied to his being, regardless of what form he takes, whether it be angel or mortal. Even if Tyrael were to somehow become a full fledged human, El'druin would remain tied to him.2013-10-22, El'Druin. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-22 El'druin can sustain a mortal, allowing them to survive without food or water.Sword of Justice: Issue 3 It can purge mortals of corruption.Sword of Justice: Issue 4 History Tyrael wielded El'druin throughout the Great Conflict, but lost it when he was forced to destroy the Worldstone.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Ending Cinematic. Sword of Justice Retribution Judgment/Judgement and Righteousness El'druin ended up in Aranoch and was tracked down by Shanar, who had followed its angelic resonance. She was ensnared by the blade and while it sustained her, forced her to stand guard over it until the arrival of Jacob. At some point afterwards, El'druin called the mortal Jacob to its resting place. Jacob took up the blade himself and utilized it against his foes.Sword of Justice Return to Tyrael When Tyrael returned to the High Heavens after reforming his essence after the Worldstone's destruction, he summoned El'druin to his side. But after renouncing his angelic status and descending upon Sanctuary as the Fallen Star, El'druin shattered into three pieces as he fell, and the three pieces landed in a Khazra Den in the Fields of Misery, in the Drowned Temple near the Festering Woods, and in the fishing village of Wortham. Because El'druin was tied to his being, Tyrael's physiological capabilities diminished and most of his memory was lost. While searching for the pieces of the sword, Tyrael's allies made an enemy of the evil witch Maghda and her Dark Coven, who sought to claim the sword for her master Belial. The sword was made whole once more by the Horadric arts of Deckard Cain, his last act before succumbing to the wounds he suffered during his torture at the hands of Maghda and the Coven. When the hero rescued the mortal Tyrael from the Coven and returned the sword to him, both his mind and body were restored, and he wielded the weapon from that moment forward.Diablo III, Act I Tyrael notably used El'druin to shatter the demon gate at Arreat Crater,Diablo III, Act III and to destroy the demonic corruption barring the heroes' path to the Crystal Arch and their final confrontation with Diablo.Diablo III, Act IV Later, when attempting to seal the Black Soulstone away, Tyrael was forced to use the sword against Malthael, now the Angel of Death.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-31 Unfortunately, the sword had no effect, as Malthael's actions were deemed to be righteous 2013-08-23, Diablo III Reaper of Souls Interview with Josh Mosqueira GC2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-31, and/or because Malthael existed in a state between life and death and could not be harmed by physical beings.Diablo III, Act V Gallery TYRAEL.jpg|held by Tyrael in concept art TyraelvsDarkWanderer.png|Tyrael preparing to slay the Diablo (as the Dark Wanderer) with the sword in Diablo II D2act2cinemaEldruinDisarmed.jpg|the sword falling into an abyss of fire, when Baal (as Tal Rasha) disarms Tyrael using one of his tentacles after Marius frees him Trivia *An El'druin replica was released in March, 2014.Diablo III El'Druin The Sword of Justice Prop Replica, Entertainment Earth. Accessed on 2014-01-15 *An El'druin keychain is available for purchase.Diablo III El Druin Keychain. J!NX, accessed on 2015-04-11 *The renders for El'druin have changed markedly from Diablo II to Diablo III, as well as between different concept arts. This is best seen in the in-game flashbacks and trailers. In Diablo II, El'druin looks like a regular sword with a standard hilt and straight edge, while in Diablo III its hilt has a large sunburst pattern with a blue gem at its center and an odd-shaped blade. References Category:Article stubs Category:Items Category:Angiris Council Category:Swords